


Light a fire they can't put out

by Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship



Series: A Pile Of Bones [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Davits gets laid, F/M, Fluff, Smut, and because everyone ships them, author attempted to drunk write smut, author succeeded in drunk writing smut, but not before drunk writing fluff, he's still not sure how the kriff it came to happen, repeatedly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship/pseuds/Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship
Summary: Bones does everything in her life with great fury and strength, as Davits comes to learn.(Prequel drabbles to A Pile Of Bones, mostly Bones/Davits centered, INCLUDING SMUT)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is DRUNK SMUT WRITING TAKE ONE (it failed and there were no penes involved) (but it's cute so there you have it)
> 
> If you don't like Davits Draven, you aren't going to like this. It makes a SHITLOAD more sense if you've already read A Pile Of Bones, but I suppose you can just roll with it if you haven't.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE THIS IS SET 15-17 YEARS BBY.

The fourth time Davits Draven meets Bones merges with the fifth, and the sixth, and the seventh.  She’s the field medic assigned to his company.  She’s the _only_ field medic assigned to his company.  Somehow she manages to be everywhere at once.  

Including, currently, stumbling towards his bed.  At night.  With him in it.  

“Bones!” he definitely does not shriek.  He pulls his sheets up to his chest. “What are you doing?”

She stumbles to his bed.  Faceplants.  “Shove over,” she mumbles into his blankets. Davits takes a moment to look at the top of her head, half in horror, half in incredulity, before obliging.  

She shuffles the rest of her body onto the bed.  Makes a few peculiar grunting noises. _Shuffles into_ him, and flops a fully-clothed arm over his chest.  “Thank you,” she mumbles into his arm.  

Almost immediately she begins to quietly snore.

Davits wonders how the _kriff_ this came to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is DRUNK SMUT WRITING TAKE TWO (once again it failed and no penes are involved) (but it's still cute so here)
> 
> Still set 15-17 years BBY.

Somehow, somewhere along the line, Bones became his bedmate.  For such a small woman, she takes up a surprisingly large amount of space, and hogs blankets something fierce.  

Davits isn’t entirely sure he can stay angry at her about that.  Even when he wakes up to her dribbling on his arm (which is the case more often than not).  

Because she doesn’t flinch when he wakes up screaming, just mumbles incoherently and curls herself around him.  And he doesn’t fuss when she jerks awake in the night, just wraps an arm around her and goes back to sleep.  

Some mornings he wakes up to her hair up his nose.  Other mornings he wakes up to her forehead pressed against the back of his neck.  Other times he wakes up and the bed is empty, sometimes warm, sometimes cold.  

Oddly, it works.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is DRUNK SMUT WRITING TAKE THREE (apparently third time's the charm because HEY HEY PENES) (ALWAYS WRAP BEFORE YOU TAP, THIS IS ARTISTIC LICENSE LAND) (also I changed the ending from the one I posted on Tumblr)
> 
> Still set 15-17 years BBY.

Davits can pinpoint the exact moment it all changes.  As moments go, it’s fairly memorable.  

It’s hard not to remember a very short woman grabbing you by the collar and dragging you down for a devastating kiss.  

She kisses as she does all other things in life: with great fury and strength, and Davits finds himself whimpering as she bites his lower lip and utterly invades his mouth with her tongue.  His brain completely shorts out but his hands get with the program and grab her legs just as she removes her lips and jumps up.  Her legs wrap around his waist.  

He hisses when her teeth drag against his neck.  He stumbles back until she hits a wall, then it’s _her_ turn to moan.  His hips jerk and her legs tighten and nothing is a conscious decision, not when her fingers are pulling his shirt up over his head and dragging down his spine.  

His thumbs slide beneath her top and her back _arches_ the second he hits skin.  His fingers climb up her back, span the width of her waist.  He watches as she bites her lower lip and her pupils are _blown_ , totally consuming azure iris with midnight.

She smiles, then, and it’s wicked and delicious and burned right into his brain.  One of her hands digs into the back of his neck.  The other slides down between them and he closes his eyes and lets his head drop forward with a _thunk_ to the wall behind her shoulder because her nimble fingers (good _kriff_ how did he not notice them before) are gliding slowly but firmly down the length of his cock and it’s all he can do to stay _upright_. She chuckles, low and dark and rasping, and he _spasms_ in her hand.  

He can’t remember how they go from the wall to being on the bed, or how their clothes are removed without ripping.  But he remembers, oh how he remembers the feeling of sinking into her heat that first time. The way her hips stutter and her fingers dig into his shoulders (he’ll have bruises in his skin to match the ones on his soul) and her eyes _watch_ him.  

He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  Doesn’t move.  She bites her lip and moves her own hips.  He pants and falls to his elbows.  Her lips spread once more into a fiendish grin and she twitches her hips again.  

Davits wraps his arms around her and _thrusts_. It’s hard and it’s fast and it’s quiet gasps in to each others’ necks and nails scratching and legs trembling.  

Davits lies there, Bones’ arm thrown over his chest and a stickiness he really should clean up across his thighs, and wonders how the _kriff_ this came to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT DRUNK WRITING! This one came to me while I drove to the horse paddock :D although it was a wee bit different (and better), I didn't get to write it down until 2 hours later and I'd forgotten quite a bit of it by then.

Nothing actually changes. Bones is no more or less affectionate than she has always been (and just the  _thought_ of someone describing Bones as 'affectionate' sends Davits into fits). She still takes up too much of his bed. Still hogs his sheets. Still drools on his arm. She still holds him in the dark of night when the dead haunt him. 

Except now, on some nights, she rips off his pants and rides him. He learns that she absolutely  _shatters_ when he fucks her hard and long, his cock fully withdrawn and re-seated over and again. How she can come without being touched when he rolls his hips  _like that_ . It's heedy and not a little addicting. 

Then she is reassigned. 

He doesn't think about her often (he thinks about her more often than he should). He has dalliances. Flings with local girls, no one within his chain of command. He doesn't compare them (can't get the itch out of his spine, the need for teeth embedded in his shoulder and nails stinging his scalp when she comes). 

It's a year until they're on the same base again. She doesn't smile at him when they pass each other, but her eyes do flick over every bit of him – checking for injuries, there is no heat in her gaze, he  _knows_ what that looks like. She nods at him. He leaves his door unlocked.

The door creeks open well into the 'night' phase on base. She slips inside and shuts the door behind her. Fumbles her way to his bed. He stops himself from reaching out. Her groping hands reach the bed, smack over the covers until her palm hits his torso. She grunts and hurls herself onto the bed, wriggling under the covers and tucking her (kriffing cold) feet up against his legs. She presses against his side and heaves an enormous sigh. She wriggles once more and lies still.

He's forgotten how quickly she falls asleep. She is lightly snoring before he's even finished cataloguing the feel of her next to him. 

It's love, of a kind, Davits thinks as he lies there, Bones' arm thrown over his chest and her drool on his arm. Not the grand romantic kind, the one you read about in stories. But it's something more than friendship.

And Davits is okay with that.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little drabble set damn near anytime from 17 years BBY onwards.
> 
> On a separate note: ow, kitten parkour. I'm the springboard. I'm covered in scratches.

There are three sharp raps on the door in the dead of the morning. Bones groans. “Fuckoff,” she mumbles into the pillow. 

There's a grunt from her left. “It's for you,” Davits slurs. 

There are three sharp raps on the door again. More insistent this time. Bones hisses and raises herself onto her knees and elbows and begins climbing over Davits to get to the edge of the bed. She straddles him, a fist pressed into the mattress on the edge side of the bed and he gives her just a  _little_  shove.

She tumbles, rolling to the ground with a  _thump_ and a stream of swearing that would make even  _Davits_ blush if he was any more awake. She's also taken all of the sheets with her.

A hand shoots up and slaps on the mattress, grabs hold of the undersheet and Bones hauls herself up the side. “I fucking hate you,” she grumbles at Davits' bleary chuckle. 

“Kriff off,” Davits grizzles back. She stands up and pulls on yesterday's scrubs. Davits drags back the sheets and rolls over. 

Bones opens the door to a smiling Linta. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Linta says and shoves a cup of kaf in Bones' hands. She quaffs it and hands the cup back to Linta before she even shuts the door behind her.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun with this chapter.

The door is nearly beaten down by a frantic hammering. 

“Fuck off!” Bones wails. Davits grunts and shuffles sideways towards the edge of the bed. He knows something's amiss when Bones turns and twists. She curls up and rests both of her feet on his side, grabs fistfuls of blanket, and _pushes_. 

He thumps to the ground and spends a moment being incredibly thankful the floor is really not that far because these beds are  _kriffing tiny_ and then another moment wondering exactly how he got on the floor. He rolls onto his side, raises his hand above the edge of the bed, makes a rather rude gesture that has Bones cackling in the dim light, and somehow gets himself to his feet and even into pants before he opens the door.

The ensign at the door gulps and very carefully stares at his head. “Sir, you're needed in command.”

“Davits,” Bones says to his back. “Top.” Some fabric hits his face as he turns around. He pulls it off. Blinks at it momentarily, then pulls it on. 

It's hours later when he realises his shirt is on backwards.

 


End file.
